Green and Gold
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent undercover to Australia to see if the rumors are true…..is Caitlin Todd still alive. Tatish rated T for language Rewritten !
1. 1 21 19

1 21 19

_Undercover missions used to mean taking a picture of my grandmother in her bathing suit with me, self control was a must and never stand to close to your partner when there was no one around as said self control might have been lost_ Tony Dinozzo thought as he sat on the bowing 747 that was bound for Sydney Australia, sitting beside him was his partner Ziva David a massad officer who had replaced Kate. The one and only reason he used to have to carry the picture. But these days things were different, the picture was no longer needed well, not entirely. The both of them were off to Australia Brisbane to be exact although they had to change flights in Sydney as most international flights didn't stop in Brisbane.

Why to Aus? Well it was simple Jennifer Shepard had received some Intel from a returning Agent that they had seen Kate there. After further investigation they found out that there was a very good chance that it was her. Tony had put his hand up for the undercover job instantly. As had Abby but she wasn't aloud to go for obvious reasons. So Ziva had been chosen they were to find out if it was infact Kate that Agent Finley had seen. "So Tony will this be your first time to Australia?" Ziva asked he nodded

"What about you?" he ask she nodded as well.

They were ment to be brother and sister backpackers. They played the roles well bickering like they normally would. It was a long flight 24 hours and that was only from here at LAX to Sydney International never mind the hours added on from DC to LA then from Sydney to Brisbane. Tony rested his head back on to his seat and closed his eyes. He would wait till cruising altitude till he could turn on his Ipod.

_I don't even know why I got pulled into this mission its not like I knew Kate or anything yeah Tony talks about her non stop but they're just stories and half the time I don't know if he's telling the truth or not. _Ziva thought as she got out her book to read. _Well if anything I get a holiday to another country which didn't cost me a thing_ she thought. Once they hit cruising altitude airhostess staff started walking up and down isles with lunch trolleys she turned to look at Tony who had waved on of them down

"is it ok if I use my Ipod?" he asked the women nodded

"not to loudly though please sir" she had an Australian accent which among the many Americans on the plane stood out. Ziva looked over at Tony he was playing some game on his Ipod she shrugged and went back to her book not long after the lunch trolley arrived. "Any off the trolley dears" asked the slightly graying women. Tony shook his head and held up a bag full of sweets the women laughed and looked at Ziva

"just your salad please."

As time wore on Tony fell asleep listening to his Ipod which eventually ran out of battery. Ziva had turned her light out and closed her book also opting for some sleep before they reached Australia.


	2. Welcome to Sydney

AN Bad loz smaks hand sorry i forgot to post the chapter !! thanks for your reviews

Welcome to Sydney

The plane landed on the run way with a bump both Ziva and Tony woke up with a start. "Welcome to Australia where it is Monday the eleventh of March the local time is eight thirty in the morning and its expected to be a lovely day of about thirty two degrees Celsius which for you Fahrenheiters you be about 59 degree but remember that's just a guess I hope you had a wonderful flight with us here on Qantas" when they plane had come to a stop and had pulled up at the terminal Tony stood up and stretched.

"Not good sitting like that for that long" he said he looked down at Ziva

"Come on then we still have customs to get through and another plane to catch." She shrugged gathered her things from the over head compartment and went to exit the plane.

Half an hour later they were sitting out side of gate three in the domestic airport, Tony looked over at Ziva who had turned her cell phone on

"Hate to tell ya but that's not going to work here, and I hope you bought some plugs with you cause your hair dryer isn't going to fit in the wall otherwise." Ziva shot him a look of pure confusion.

"American cell phones don't work here in Australia just like theirs wont work back home. The power out lets are different here your going to need a special type of plug to power anything you bought home for." She glared at him

"How do you know?"

"I listened to Arthor where you clearly did not"

"You're just lying"

"Fine don't believe me learn the hard way"

Ziva sat there playing with her phone till a flight attendant walk past, and saw here trying to use the phone. "I'm sorry but your phone wont work here there's a pay phone right over there it costs about a dollar to call from here" Ziva nodded and looked at a smirking Tony

"Don't say a word" she said through gritted teeth.

"Word" he then cracked up laughing she just glared at him.

"Why do you always do that? Every time I say that you always say word" he just sat there with his legs crossed and out stretched his hands folded behind his head.

"Gee Lena take a chill pill" she continued to glare at him till their flight was called. They found their seats together again

"Anyone would think you liked me the way you follow me around" he teased as he sat down next to the window.

"Tony shut up" he smirked at her and she knew it was coming

"Why do you insist on calling me Tony my name's Cameron you grew up with me sis you should know that."

Once again after every one was settled the captain of the plane came over the intercom "Welcome aboard Qantas flight 549 to Brisbane our flight will take about an hour and a half. As we are on daylight savings time you might want to wind your watches back one hour our estimated time of arrival is midday once again welcome aboard Qantas airbus flight 549" then the cabin crew went through the safety procedures before preparing the cabin for take off.


	3. Brisbane

Ok this isn't the orignal chapter thats still on my home computer but I felt so bad for not doing anything that I wrote and new chapter for it. I don't think it's as good as the orignal but it's still good. I'll try and keep it to what I wrote but I'll change somethings. thank you all so much for waiting this long I will try and write another one soon

* * *

Brisbane

The arrival in Brisbane was a bumpy one, due to the wind that had picked up half way through the flight. When they existed the plane That's when they really knew that were in over their head they didn't know where to go what to do or anything they were on their on in a strange country.

Tony looked around and found a service desk. He walked over and tapped the bell. A young women looked up and smiled

"Hi can I help you?" her accent was prominent.

"Hi my sister and I were ment to stay at some backpackers place but my sister being forgetful didn't call to tell them we'd been delayed and we've lost our room I was wondering if you could help us"

The young women smiled at Tony. "Sure were would you like to stay we have places by the coast or something closer to the city?"

Tony grinned his usual grin. " We're meeting a friend here the only thing is that my darling sister didn't know she wouldn't be able to call her seeing she has her cell from home."

"Cell?"

"Cell phone"

"Oh right her mobile"

"Right"

"Well lets see if your meeting a friend you'll more then likely want to be central to all transport, so something in the city lets see."

Half an hour later they were on there way to a cloud nine it was a backpackers hostel in the city the room wasn't much but they weren't going to be there for long hopefully.

* * *

After settling into their shared room they headed to the train station. When tony looked at the map he whistled. 

"Uh I think dear old dad his thrown us in the deep end look at this." Ziva had a look at the map there were three main lines that she could see one to extending up the coast and one going down the coast. There was also one going out west there were heaps of places she could be.

"We're dead"

"You got that one right"

"Well I'll go up the coast and you go down- Tony held up his hand to stop her.

"One problem with that if one of us finds her 1 what are we going to say? and 2 how's the other one gonna know we don't have cell phones that work"

Ziva bit her lip he had a point. " ok well lets see you have a recent photo of her right?"

"Last one I took a couple of years ago but she couldn't have changed that much could she?" Ziva shrugged they were really going on guess work here.

They tried going to the line out west they didn't really know what else to do.

* * *

They had tried asking people at all the station all the way up to a place called Ipswich. They were heading back to the hostel defeated.

Tony sat next to the window looking at the photo of Kate in his hands _Katie were the hell are you? _

A women sat down next to him he looked up and smiled before looking out the window. "This may seem straight forward but why do you have a picture of my friend Annette?" Tony looked around.

"You know this person?"

"Yes Annette's a friend of mine how do you know her?"

Tony looked back at Ziva this was the lead they needed why this women was calling Kate Annette was a mystery but they had a lead and That's all Tony needed.

"Old high school friend my sister and I are backpacking here for a few months I was just thinking about her"

The women nodded. And smiled " your accent is a strong as her's was but you get that it's died off now she's been her for two years so you went to school in California as well that must have been so cool I've always wanted to go...oh sorry I'm Tess Freedmen I work with Annette at the Bar."

Tony had to hold back a laugh that must have been fun for Kate to go from Secret Service and NCIS to tending bars. "Cameron and this is Lena my sister"

"Hi"

"Hey i know it's Net's birthday tomorrow and you'd be the best birthday surprise come, here's the address and here's my mobile number in case you get lost. This is my stop" Tony looked up to see they were at Graceville.


	4. The Not Party

Ok as it is three months since Maddie McCann went missing I thought I would dedicate this chapter to her

For Maddi McCann may she be found and returned safe and well

* * *

The Not Party

Ziva wasn't so sure they should attend the party. Tony said it would be fine if Kate knew it was them she'd drag them away and yell at them it would be no big deal. Then he pointed out that Kate didn't know Ziva and Tony had changed a bit and he doubted she'd recognize him with the five o'clock shadow he now had. Ziva shrugged and walked into the bathroom she still didn't feel it was a good idea but she'd go anyway to stop Tony doing something stupid and giving it away. They were not here to get Kate back as yet but here to see if she was alive then some how they would call Gibbs and see what he wanted them to do.

"You worry to much it's not like you going to call me Tony or DiNozzo her friend thinks my name is Cameron and she thinks your Lena" Ziva nodded he had a point.

* * *

Tess Looked out the window she hopped that Annette's high school friends came it would be great to find out what her friend was like before she came here. She looked behind her Annette was talking to one of their friends. Ollie noticed Tess looking out the window, and walked over to her.

"Hey what are you looking for the party's in here" Ollie wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist.

"A surprise for one Netty Fields I just hope they don't have trouble finding the place" Ollie kissed her neck trying to distract her till she jumped. "Yes...Ollie stop it" she rushed over to the front door and slipped out.

She waved at Tony and Ziva, "hey glad you made it, Netty's inside" Ollie came up behind his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"You look like someone I've seen before but I can't think of whom" Tony shrugged he'd only been in the country a couple of days.

"I don't know sorry"

Then it hit him, the pictures in Annette's room the ones she held so dear. The one guy she always talked about was standing in front of him. A wicked smiled came onto his face, he laughed and walked inside. "What's his problem?"

Tess shrugged they were about to walk in when Ollie walked out hiding something under his top. "What have you got there?"

"This" he pulled out a photo and showed it to Tony it was one of the whole team. He smiled then groaned he wouldn't be able to see Kate she'd know it was him.

"And this" he pulled out another one. Tony had never seen this one before he smiled it was of him and Kate just the both of them. He remembered the night like it was yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_Tony crept up behind Kat_e_ and grinned at Abby evilly Abby grinned back and got her camera '3...2...1' Tony wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her neck Abby took the photo with record speed, before Kate had time to react the two of them were out of there leaving a dazed and confused Kate. _

_She looked around trying to find her friends but they had disappeared into the crowd of_ _Federal agents and the annual Christmas party._

_-end-_

"That would make you Tony from NCIS not Cameron from high school there was no Cameron from high school you wanted to lie...why?"

Tony bit his lip and looked at Ziva "That's a long story" Tess looked at Ollie and nodded she walked in side and Ollie smiled and walked over to his car. "Come one That's one your going to tell" Tony looked at Ziva and tried not to laugh it was funny this guy was trying to tell them what to do only Gibbs did that.

"We're NCIS agents you don't tell us what to do?"

"Fine would come and tell it Netty'll walk out soon and I would like to know the story before she sees you" Tony nodded and walked over to the car hopping in. Ziva rolled her eyes and followed suit.


	5. Explaining

Thank you all to who reviewed yes I know its annoying that Tony and Kate have yet to meet but that makes you want to read more doesn't it ? MAWHA HA HA  
To th Aussie readers I don't know if there is a house like in this chapter I made it up so don't go correcting me.

* * *

Explaining

Ollie pulled up in front of a park a massive on unlike on Ziva had ever seen. "This place is what?" she asked Ollie looked at her strangely.

"She means where are we?" Tony supplied Ollie nodded and walked about two hundred meters to a picnic table where he sat down.

"To answer your first question this is Sherwood Arboretum 33 arches of Parkland how do I know this I grew up across the road" he turned around and pointed to a old white two story house it had roses in the front yard.

"My mum likes to garden" Tony smiled and nodded.

"This would have been one cool pace growing up having this on your door step."

"In those days yeah it was it was great but now days no one lets their kids down here without coming with them."

Ziva looked up "why not there are plenty of people around it's not like some one could go missing"

"You work where?" was Ollie said Tony laughed he agreed when they had all been kids this would be a ten year old boys dream, but now days with every going on and every one looking out for number one a 33 archer park was no place for a ten year old boy to play even with his friends unless they had someone with them.

"Ok so this long story how does it start?"

Tony bit his lip trying to figure out how you told someone their friend wasn't who they really were.

"Look your friend Annette isn't who she says she is. Her names not Annette it Caitlin. She was shot two years ago. Our boss, three other co-workers and Tony all thought she died I was her replacement, We came out here after a fellow agent said he'd seen her. Our boss wanted to know if it was true there happy?"

Tony rolled his eyes then looked at Ollie who was staring at them blankly. "Ziva ever heard of a delicate situation?"

"Yes"

"Well you should know one when you see one" Tony spat

"He wanted to know the truth Tony and you most certainly was not downing anything."

"It's Doing David and I was trying to figure the best way to tell him not every day your told your friend was an NCIS agent who we thought was killed by a mad terrorist, need I remind you he was your brother who almost killed Gibbs too"

"Half Tony half brother and I shot remember before he shot Gibbs " Ziva said through clenched teeth.

"He was still your brother"

Ollie watched in amazement he wasn't sure what was more confusing watching these two bicker using their real names or the fact that the person he thought he knew wasn't who she was at all. In fact he doubted that anything Annette or Caitlin what ever had told him was real. His attention was caught again by Tony turning towards him.

"Ok let me explain this to you. Your friend is actually my partner one I actually like-

"Hey"

"Shut up...as I was saying she is or was whatever my partner some one I care very deeply about, thing you have to understand is that when you work with the kind of stuff we do, you form close bonds with the people you work with-

"Does that mean you and I have a close blond Tony?"

"Ziva shut your pie hole, and bond not blond...Kate that's her name one she likes anyway. Kate and I worked together for two years. All we had was each other not that we'd admit it, and before you ask Ziva Probie wasn't there the first year, you couldn't always go to Ab's and have you ever tried to confined in Gibbs or Ducky and don't get me started on Palmer...anyway Kate was more then a co-worker to me she was my friend one of my closest friends though I never told her...ask questions later Ziva"

Ziva closed her mouth and listen to Tony carry on his story from this she learnt a lot about him what he used to be like, and the fact that even if he tried to hide it. He had a thing for Kate she couldn't tell how much he loved her she could just sense there was something more to what he was saying then he was letting on. She also knew that his voice had changed Ollie hadn't picked up on it possibly from the shock of hearing this or she'd been around Tony enough now to notice these things.

"Wow ok so what do you want to do know from these pics you haven't changed that much she'd know it was you" Ollie had a point Tony knew it. Until Gibbs told him what to do he wouldn't be able to see his friend, who he'd missed so much. A thought came to him. He smiled and turned to Ziva.

"What?"

"Katie knows me but she doesn't know you and Gibbs wants a positive ID"

"Ok how am I going to do that I don't know the women"

"Camera we'll say you're a photographer, Tess will go along with it and she's the only one to have met you. We'll get a photo and then after you leave show Tony here"

Tony had to admit the guy was smart.

"Fine" Ziva sighed this was going to be a long day.

"Don't worry Ziva you've taken heaps of pictures in the last two years"

"Yeah of the dead not the living"

"Pretend their dead then what ever gets you fancy just get a good photo so I can ID her."

"Ok ok"


	6. The Photo

Its short. Its Sweet. Its a gap Chappie. just a little Abby

* * *

The photo

Ollie arrived back with Ziva and Tony, half an hour later. He went inside to get Tess and tell her what was going to happen. Not letting her in on all the information he'd save that for later. Ziva stepped out of the car with a camera. She looked back at Tony not sure it would work.

"It's the only way" he said he ducked just in time Kate had walked out with everyone else.

"What's going on Ollie?" Tony smiled that was Kate he didn't need a Photo ID to tell him that. But Gibbs was Gibbs and this is what he wanted them to do.

Ziva took what Tony had said and pretended that they were dead people trying not to give any thing away to Kate. After two hours of photos they were done. By that time Tony had fallen asleep in the car. Ollie walked over with Ziva and hoped in they drove off.

"DiNozzo...Tony"

"Huh what?" he looked up to see that they were back at the Arboretum. He got up out of his cramped little spot he'd been hiding. "Far out you had to take two hours didn't you" Ziva smiled evilly.

"Have you got the laptop and web cam?"

"All here all set up"

Tony looked over at Ollie he nodded and lent over typing away till the NICS badge came up.

"Government sights are monitored you'll get caught" said Ollie looking around nervously.

"Only when you hack the site I'm am not I am a government employee" he logged in and up came his inbox. Filled with emails from McGee and Abby. He chuckled and clicked Abby's Im.

T. DiNozzo: _Always Katie Always _

Suddenly the young goths face appeared on screen.

'_Tony Ziva how are my roving friends?'_

"Just fine Ab's we got a pic we want you to analyze by the way howz my girl"

_'just fine she misses her uncle though' _

"I miss her too give kisses for me"

' _I will...Ah Tony you do know that there is a unknown guy beside you Gibbs will flip.'_

"He's not unknown he's a friend of Kate's Ollie is this Abby, Abby Ollie"

'_Ollie?'_

"My dad's name was Oliver I was named after him I liked it till I found out he'd killed my mother That's when I changed it to Ollie"

"Cool" Tony sent through the picture they had now gotten of Kate. It took Abby a few minutes they knew they had gotten when they saw here jumping up and down. Tony grinned that was a positive ID he knew it.

"Why's she dancing around like that?"

"She got a positive ID"

"But why is she dancing?"

"Your looking at Kate Todd's best friend"

"But Tess is her best friend"

"Tess is Annette's best friend Abby is Kate's"


	7. What Next?

What Next

He couldn't believe it Caitlin Todd was alive, and living in Australia. One of the two young women he'd come to see as a Daughter was alive. Although he'd never admit it to any one he felt like a part of him had died. The day he thought she had. Yes Ziva filled the spot left on his team but not the one left in his heart not that he would tell that to any one. If anything happened to Abby he didn't know what he'd do.

'_DiNozzo Ziva'_

'_It's her Gibbs its our girl its Kate'_

He looked at the computer screen three faces looked back at him two he knew one he did not.

'_Ziva slap him for me'_

"Ouch not so hard" Tony looked over at her as Ollie laughed.

"He's a friend of Kate's the only way we were going to find out it was her"

"What do we do now?"

'_Come home'_

"What?"

'_Gibbs you can't be serious' _

'_I'm Deadly serious next flight' _


	8. First Meeting

Ok first off Thank you to every one who reviews you make my day give me a laugh and make me want to update. to those of you who put this story on your alert list but dont review, please do even if its a cool. I read stories on here and I try to leave reviews with every chapter even if its two words. I know that sometimes things get busy and you cant leave one but to when you can please leave one.

Ok so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!!

For All my reviewers you know who you are

* * *

First meeting

Tony looked over his sunglasses and smiled as Tess and Kate walked past he knew what was going to happen they had been planning it for ages a couple of months he knew Gibbs would kill him or fire him fro not following orders but this was Kate and there was no way he was leaving this continent with talking to her.

_-flash back-_

"_We have to go" Tony looked over at Ziva she didn't understand she would never understand what Kate ment to him, McGee, Abby and even Gibbs though he'd never admit it. _

"_No Gibbs said come back he didn't say it was an order and you have no idea what Ab's will do to me if I don't have Kate with me when I walk out of the Airport. She'll make your brother look like an angel. You can go I'm not" _

"_It's your funnel" _

"_It's funeral Ziva Funeral and at this point in time Ab's could do more harm then Gibbs"_

_He watched her board the plane the turned back to Ollie and Sighed. _

"_He's gonna kill you isn't he?" _

"_Yep but Abby would have done worse" _

_Ollie laughed and they walked out of the airport. _

_-one month later- _

"_Ok so its set we'll meet Kate and Tess at Southbank. She gonna die when she sees you seriously she's talked about you none stop for the last month I think she saw us at the airport I'm not a hundred percent sure though." _

_-end-_

They were sitting on the rocks of the boat pool. The two women were now sitting on the stairs a few meters away. Their plan was evil yes but it was the only way Tony knew Kate would know it was really him and that she had been found.

"She's gonna kill you"

"You've told me that already"

"And I'll tell you again"

"It's the only way trust me you say you want to see the women I know your about to find out." he took of his sunnies and slipped into the pool. He swum under water till he was at Kate's feet. He came up slowly.

"Oh look it's a shit-tsu named Katie" Kate looked down at the person at her feet and jumped. She pulled her feet up then got up "what the fuck who the hell are you freak?" she got up and walked away.

"Dam I thought that would work" Tony got up and ran after her. "Katie wait It's me Tony the guy you talked Ollie's ear off about for the last couple of months"

She stopped and turned around, she saw that smiled the one she remembered. She rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. His skin was still dripping wet so he couldn't feel her tears. He only knew she'd been crying when she looked up at him.

"Hey Kate what wrong?"

"I - I - I don't remember anything only you and some one named Abby and a place called NIS or NCI or something like that I don't remember and I know I should there's a name I don't know if it's a name of a person or a pet a Duck"

"Ducky?"

"Yeah" Tony walked them over to the hill in front of them. He sat down and pulled her down to sitting her in between his legs.

"Tell me what you do remember and I'll fill in the blanks."

* * *

BU- BU-BU Bet none of you thought that would Happen he he he I evil I know Do the review even if its small and if I get four by the days end (for me Aus 9:30 pm) 


	9. Filling In The blanks

Yes I know I said before nine thirty, in truth I got two more updates before then but I was watching TV so here is the second last chapter to this chapter

* * *

Filling in the blanks

"All I remember is waking up I was in a white room a hospital and I was told I'd been in a coma for a year, I remember a short bald guy his name was forn something. I was in therapy for six months but I couldn't remember anything else I was diagnosed with long term memory loss. And told to start a new, I have two photos your in both of them. One you were kissing me did we? Were we going out?"

Tony laughed and pulled her back so her head was resting on his chest. she smiled. "Were we?" He shook his head sadly. "No Katie we never went out, that doesn't mean I didn't want, I did so much. I- it seems silly I used to carry around this horrid picture when we were undercover, or doing something with NCIS. A picture of my over weight grandmother in bikini's. It was the only thing that stopped me from kissing you, or doing anything eles for that matter." he blushed as Kate laughed and looked up at him.

"Did I like you?"

"I don't know Kate I really don't know the only person who would know is Abby your best friend she's crazy a goth, with an addiction to Caf-Pow a drinks she's well there's no way to explain Abby she's unexplainable."

"Really tell me about your friends. Our friends."

"Sure"

"well theres Abby She's she's well she's Ab's there no way to explain her properly she's a laugh she loves Caf-Pow and any one who get her one. loves rock music, was so very sad when you died, well when we thought you died and well should be now married to McGee. He's a freak, na not really he's a computer nerd, started a year after you did, we used to tease him so much."

To the passers by of Southbank they looked like any ordinary couple enjoying a day out. It even looked liked that to Tess and Ollie. they sat down and joined in listening to the stories that Tony told he went on the fill Kate in with Gibbs, Jimmy she finally found out who Ducky was, and that Forn was actually Fornell a very disliked FBI agent.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Katie"she smiled at the nickname it was the first time Tony had seen her smile about it.

"Why didn't you ask me if you liked me so much?"

Tony sighed he knew he'c come to this eventually. "Gibbs had this set of rules, I don't remember how many there are exactly, but rule 12 was not to date a co-worker. I remember Abby telling me that you told her Gibbs would fire you so fast you wouldn't see it coming if anything happend with us."

"That doesn't seem fair" Tony shrugged.

"When it came to Gibbs not many things were. This was a man with three failed marriges by the way"

"Well that explains it" Ollie laughed.

"When do you have to go back?" Kate looked up at him she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled he liked the feeling of her hugging him. he took a chance and kissed her head.

"When ever your ready to Abby would kill me if I didn't go back with you"


	10. The Sixth Month

Thank you all for your reviews

* * *

Little Angel 

It had been six months since that day at Southbank slowly be surely Kate's memory returned, and things started to go back to the way they used to be well almost. Tony and Kate were a lot closer then what they had been before. That didn't stop them from fighting over little things, that still bugged each other. Ollie and Tess found that they like Kate just as much maybe even more then they liked Annette. Kate couldn't believe Tony had let her work in a bar. He laughed and made some reference to Violet from Coyote Ugly. Which she proceeded to hit him for time and time again. This was a part of her he loved so much and missed that he did it continually till she got annoyed and stopped hitting him.

* * *

It had been a Monday a windy rainy day one that people were better of lock indoors. The four of them had been watching DVD's all curled up under blankets. When the phone rang. Tony got up and answered it. Kate could tell there was something wrong. She got up and wrapped her arms around him as she saw the tears roll down his face. As he hung up he walked out side. Kate followed him. 

"What's wrong Tony who was it?" Tony couldn't look at her he didn't want to say he didn't want to know but he did and know he knew what he had to do he had to go home.

"I have to go back Something's come up." he looked up trying to keep the tears from falling.

"What? Tony we're friends close friends you helped get my life back let me help you"

Tony turned to her could he trust her could he really do it. He'd never told her anything this personal before. Although it involved people she knew this was something she hadn't been a part of although he knew if she had been around she would have been in on it one hundred and ten percent.

"Tony you trust me right?"

Tony nodded and looked at her he didn't say anything he just pulled her into a hug tears rolling down his face. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. " I have to ask first they might not want you to know"

"Who?"

"I can't say Kate you know if I could I would tell you don't you? well I hope you know that I would tell you every and anything but I can't I need to ask first."

"But who?"

"I can't say I- give me an hour"

Kate nodded and walked inside. Tony walked further out from under the awning. The rain fell down on him. He closed his eyes he wanted to scream he needed to scream. He walked inside again. And beckoned Kate over.

He told her he wanted to talk to her alone. She nodded and grabbed her keys and jacket. They headed over to one place that had come synonymous with their group of friends.

They ran under cover they were the only ones there it seeing it was pouring, the park was empty. Tony pulled out the cell he'd bought here. His hands were shaky as he dialed the number. Kate grabbed his free hand.

'_Hello'_

"Hey Tim it's Tony"

'_Hey She needs her friends and family Tony' _

"I know Tim Kate wants to know"

'_I'd have to ask Ab's' _

"I know that's why I called"

'_I'll get her' _

A minute later Abby came to the phone.

'_Hello'_ her voice was shaky and cold.

"It's me Ab's"

The young women broke down in tears.

"Abby Kate want's to know"

'_Ca-ca-can I tell her' _

"Sure"

Tony put his cell on loud speaker they could hear Abby's shallow breathing.

"Hey Ab's"

It was the first time Abby had heard her friends voice in two years. She started bawling.

"Abby tell me please what's wrong what happend?"Kate was starting to get scared what had happend was it any one she knew?

'_I- I had a little girl Isabelle just under two years ago, she- was...Amazing Kate she was the happiest little girl. T-T-T I Can't"_

Tears were rolling down Tony's face. " I'll do it. Two days ago three here Izzy was killed in a car accident McGee had gotten out to get the mail and Abby to get a toy Izzy had thrown out the window. A car ran into Izzy's side of the car killing her instantly."

Tear were now running down Kate's face her best friend was going through hell and her two best friends were not there to help her through.

"I was Izzy's godfather she didn't have a godmother because Abby said She had one looking over her from above... you well that's when we thought you had died, when we found out you were alive she changed it, you are her godmother legally...Abby was going to surprise you next week they were ment to be flying out. Abby, Tim and Izzy "

Kate tucked her fringe behind her ear and looked out at the rain she didn't know what to say what did you say to your best friend, who'd found out you were alive six months ago. And was planing to visit you. Then a week before leaving to loose a daughter an infant in a car accident and know your best friends are half way around the other side of the world. Not knowing the hell you were going through.

I'm sorry didn't seem enough, Kate wanted to do more she needed to do more. "We'll be there in a couple of days Abby" she said quietly she lent into Tony who again kissed her on the head.

'_I-I have to go' _

Suddenly the call was disconnected. The friends sat there till Tony got up walking out into the rain. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans. He looked up to the top of the hill. Then he started to run. He ran all the way up not stopping when he got to the top he looked back at the table where Kate was sitting her head in her hands. Trying so hard not cry. He turned around and slowly let out all the air in his lungs.

Then he screamed, roared let everything out in one loud noise. He kicked the tree beside him not feeling the pain that ran up his leg.

"Why Izzy she was only a baby a little girl, who was loved by so many people. Why did you do this to Abby? why her? Why now?" he fell down to his knees. He felt Kate's arms wrap around him. her face pressing into his.

"It's not fair"

"I know" he looked up her eyes were red and he could see the streaks from her mascara even though they were sitting in the rain. He cupped her face and wiped the black lines way she lent into his hand and kissed it.

"Tony, Kate what are you doing out here you'll both get sick"

They looked up to see Ollie and Tess standing under an umbrella.

"Our goddaughter was killed in a car accident three days ago"

"guys, I don't know what to say"

Tony shrugged and got up helping Kate up.

* * *

Two days later Tony and Kate had packed a few things up, set everything in order and were sitting in the airport with Ollie and Tess. No one said anything they didn't know what to say. 

"Well you guys want our phones they wont work back home"

"Ok"

"flight 735 to LA now boarding"

"Well I guess this is it"

"Yep"

"Come back and visit soon"

"I will"

Kate hugged her friends and picked up her bag. She slipped her hand into Tony's and looked back at her friends she knew that she wouldn't be back anytime soon and they knew it too. That didn't mean they'd give up hope of them coming back. Ollie and Tess waved till they couldn't see them anymore.

"I'll miss them both" Ollie nodded in the short time that both of them had been there they had made such an impact on the lives of the people around them they were not going to be forgotten quickly.

* * *

he he he left you haning once again and guess what this is the last chapter !!!!!! 

Go to my youtube page (user name same as my Author name) and watch Red White and Blue tell me what you think


End file.
